


I Spy

by torino10154



Series: June 2014 Gift Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousins, Drabble, F/M, Het, Teenagers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	I Spy

James loved the month he and the rest of the cousins spent at the Burrow every July. It was a madhouse, increasing with each addition to the family. 

His favourite things were Grandma Molly's fruit tarts, playing Quidditch with Fred and Lucy, and his siblings following someone else around for once. 

Then there was the matter of the peephole into the bathroom. He had to be sneaky about it, but if he timed it right, James got a perfect view of what his cousin Dominique was hiding under her robes. 

Hand in his pants, James held his breath and waited.


End file.
